


Santa's Helper

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU human, I don't know how to write Shadowhunters stuff, I prefer AUs anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus works as a Santa’s helper. Alec has a small child.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	Santa's Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I looooove Alec with a kid. Single dad Alec is probably one of my favorite tropes ever. So yes, I will definitely always put Alec as the single dad if a story requires a child. I changed a bit this time around though, he has a little boy. Technically, there isn't any Malec happening in this story, can I call it a pre-meet? I don't know, I'm very indecisive tonight... Anyway, I hope you won't be disappointed by this.
> 
> As usual, you can come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec had never been one to enjoy Christmas. Even as a child, it had never been his favorite holiday. Things had changed since last year. When he had seen the sparkles in Tom’s eyes and the smile on his face at the lights and decorations.

His little boy had just turned five and meeting Santa had been a priority this year. He had been very adamant about that. Alec had heard him tell everyone that he wanted to talk with Santa. What for, he had no idea, and even his mother and sister’s questioning hadn’t worked. Alec remembered Maryse and Isabelle trying, hard.

“Come on Tom, you can tell Gran what you want to ask Santa.”  
“I don’t wanna say.”  
“But why Sweetheart?”  
“Because, what if it is like wishes? And if you say it out loud it doesn’t come true?”  
“Oh no, that’s not how it works my sweet boy.”  
“I prefer asking Santa. He will know better.”

Alec had wondered what his little boy could be wishing for so hard. He himself had tried to get him to talk, to get a better idea of what to buy his son for Christmas. But to no luck. So he had done the next reasonable thing to do. Found a Santa’s village close to home. Luckily for him, the town next to theirs had an open village, with many activities to do and of course, a picture with Santa.

On the second weekend of December, Alec got Tom ready and they left for Santa’s village. They arrived in the afternoon, to see the night fall and watch the lights get turned on. They walked around a little bit until Alec heard Tom gasp.

“Daddy look, it’s Santa!”  
“It is Santa. Do you want to go see him now? Or do you want to visit his village a little bit more first? They have animals on the other side.”  
“No, I want to see Santa first, please?”  
“Ok buddy, let’s go.”

Alec took Tom’s hand in his and they moved towards the line. It didn’t seem to be too long of a wait, but Alec decided to carry Tom anyway, just in case.

“Hello there! Are we waiting in line to meet Santa?”

Alec turned at the new voice. It was too cheery to be from a waiting parent. He hadn’t expected to be met with a gorgeous man, wearing glitter like it was made for him.

“Hi! Are you working with Santa?”  
“I am. What’s your name little one?”  
“I’m Tom.”  
“Nice to meet you Tom. I’m Magnus, Santa’s helper. Are you excited to meet Santa? Is it your first time?”  
“Yes, I’m super happy to meet him.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m five.”  
“Wow, already. So, do you know what you want to ask Santa?”  
“I do.”  
“Really? You have a list?”  
“No, it’s only one thing. I can remember it. And I can’t write so I can’t make a list.”  
“But you could maybe ask your own helper here to write for you?”

Alec saw Magnus motion to him, and Tom looked at him, smiling big.

“Daddy doesn’t get to know before Santa either. Grandma Maryse and Auntie Iz wanted me to tell them but I said no because only Santa can know my wish, otherwise it won’t come true.”  
“You really thought about it huh?”  
“Yes. It is really important.”  
“I’m sure it is. Ok, I respect your choice Tom, you can ask Santa then. While your dad stays in line for you, if you want, you can go in the playroom just there.”

Magnus pointed towards a small booth, a few feet away from Santa, where kids were playing with toys and games or coloring, supervised by other helpers.

“Can I go daddy?”  
“Sure, but you’re careful ok?”  
“Thanks!”

Magnus smiled at Tom and held his hand out. Tom grabbed it and Magnus led him to the playroom. He then came back to Alec.

“You guys shouldn’t have to wait too long, I’d say around 15 minutes. Are we your first stop today?”  
“You are. We arrived just a few minutes ago but yeah, he’s been pretty clear about what he wants, so when he saw Santa…”  
“He does seem to know what he wants. You really have no clue as to what he’s about to ask?”  
“Absolutely not. He doesn’t want to say. At this point, I’m this close to hoping he’s gonna ask for a cat. Since I told him no and he really wants one… because I really have no idea what he’s going to ask for!”  
“Would asking Santa change anything on the cat situation?”  
“I don’t know, maybe. Maybe the relief might help. I can’t imagine if he asks for a mother.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, Tom’s mother is not with you anymore?”  
“No. But it’s nothing dramatic like what people usually assume. I just went through surrogacy.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or anything.”  
“No worries. It’s just… with Pre-K starting and all, I worry it might be on his mind more than before, despite our talks.”  
“Sadly, we often get requests for sick parents or relatives. Don’t worry, the guy playing Santa is extremely good with kids and handling situations like this. I have to go be a helper again, but I’ll see you later?”  
“Sure, thanks Magnus.”  
“You’re welcome…”  
“Alec.”  
“Alec, I’ll meet you up near Santa.”

Alec watched Magnus leave and greet other families behind him. He soon realized that he was the only dad in the line, aside from couples. Several women in front of him smiled at him, and it was easy to spot which ones were just being supportive and which ones were obviously trying to catch his interest.

When it was almost his turn, he called Tom next to him again. Magnus brought him back and waited with them until it was Tom’s turn, which was next.

“Ok Tom, you’re ready to meet Santa?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Dad, you’re ok?”  
“I’m not going near Santa.”

Alec heard Magnus chuckle at that. He raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“Weren’t you nice this year Alec?”

Before Alec could answer, Tom did.

“He was very nice Magnus. My dad is the nicest person ever. He helps me with everything, he takes care of me and he even lets me give food to the ducks in the park.”

Alec had to laugh at his son’s outburst and the oh-so-familiar scowl he was sporting.

“That’s good to hear Tom. Be sure to tell Santa too.”  
“Oh I will.”

Tom grew serious but Alec didn’t have a lot of time to think about it as they were ushered near Santa. Alec put Tom on the floor and watched his little boy happily go to Santa and hug him. Magnus lifted him and sat him on Santa’s lap.

“Santa, this is Tom.”  
“Hi Tom.”  
“Hi Santa.”  
“Have you been good this year?”  
“I think I have Santa.”  
“So you’ve come to ask Santa for your present?”  
“Not really.”  
“What do you mean little one?”  
“I don’t want anything for me.”  
“Really?”  
“No. See Santa, my daddy has been super good too. And he takes good care of me. He always reads me stories and he helps me cut my food. He also does his work and cleans the house. But you never bring him anything. So maybe this year, you could bring him a present instead of me?”

Alec, who had stayed within hearing distance, felt like his heart was imploding in a thousand of pieces. His eyes watered and he barely contained the tears. 

“That’s very sweet of you Tom. What do you think your daddy might want then?”  
“I don’t really know. That’s why I ask you. Because you always give me the best presents and since I’m only five I can’t really get anything for my dad. But you can.”  
“You know Tom, sometimes, grown-ups are happy with what they have. They don’t need more. But I’ll see if he wants anything, alright?”  
“He’s just there, you can ask him.”

Alec heard Magnus chuckle next to him. When he turned his head, he saw the other man looking at him, a warm look on his face.

“Your son is something else Alec. I think Santa is waiting for you. Are you gonna be ok?”  
“This is why I should have let my sister take him…”  
“Too late now! Let’s go, we can’t have Santa wait.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and brought him near Santa. Alec felt electricity run through his whole body at the simple touch, and if Magnus’ shiver was any indication, so did he.

“Santa, this is Alec, Tom’s dad.”  
“Hi Alec.”  
“Santa.”  
“So, your precious one seems to think you need a present more than he does this year. What would you like Alec?”

Alec kneeled next to Santa, so he could be at eye level with Tom.

“Tom, it’s very sweet of you. But I don’t need a present. I have you. You’re more than enough angel. You should ask Santa for something. Something you really want.”  
“You mean like a cat?”

Alec had to roll his eyes at this. Of course, Tom would jump on the occasion.

“Sure, like a cat. I don’t know if Santa can handle animals though.”  
“Santa definitely can.”  
“Thanks for the input Santa, appreciate that.”  
“You’re welcome Alec. When you have a kid like Tom, I think something extra special can be done.”

Santa winked at Tom, who just hugged him. 

“Thank you Santa. But if you find something for my dad, I’m sure he’d love it too.”  
“I’ll do my best my boy. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.”

Alec and Tom moved out of the stage and went towards the exit, to find Magnus already there near the door.

“Thank you for visiting us today. Did you have fun Tom? Did you like meeting Santa?”  
“I did. I really hope everything happens. If he could bring me a cat and a gift for daddy, that would be the bestest Christmas ever.”  
“I’m sure a kitten is getting ready to join your family, don’t worry.”  
“Are you gonna help Santa choose it Magnus?”  
“Yeah Magnus. Are you gonna help Santa find a kitten?”  
“Oh no. I’m not a regular helper. I only help Santa today because his other helper is sick. I normally work someplace else.”  
“You’re lucky you got to help Santa today! Do you think I could become a helper when I grow up?”  
“I’m sure you could. Just listen to your dad, study in school, and you should be fine.”  
“Cool! Dad, can I go see the animals over there?”  
“Sure, but just there ok? I want to see you all the time.”

Tom left and went to see the small farm which had been built in the middle of the village. Alec was still close enough to hear his son talking to the goats and shook his head when he mentioned getting a cat for Christmas.

“I guess I have to find a cat then.”  
“I think you do. Tom is adorable Alec, truly.”  
“He is.”  
“I could help? For the cat I mean. I am the proud father of a furry beast myself.”  
“Really? That would be a huge help. I know nothing about cats.”  
“I could give you the name of the adoption center where I got Chairman?”  
“Nice name. And yes, I’d appreciate that. Maybe we could talk some more about it around a cup of coffee?”  
“Oh.”  
“Or not, it’s fine. It’s a cat, can it really be that hard?”  
“Clearly you never had a cat. Just to make sure I understood right, you’re asking me to go grab a cup of coffee with you?”  
“Yes, or tea if you prefer? Or dinner? I would just really like to see you again.”  
“Maybe we can start with coffee and see how it goes?”  
“I like that.”  
“Gimme your phone, I’m going to put my number in it, text me and we can meet up?”

Alec handed his phone to Magnus, who quickly typed his number in. He made his own phone ring.

“There, now I have yours too. I’ll look forward to your text Alec.”  
“Would it be too much if I texted you tonight?”  
“I’m off at 9.”

Magnus winked at him and left to return near Santa’s booth.

“Daddy, come on, we have to go see the other animals!”

Alec grabbed Tom and put him on his hip. They walked around the village some more and then saw the lights being turned on, and the tree lit. Tom fell asleep on Alec’s shoulder and when he made his way to his car, a sleeping Tom on his shoulder, Alec turned around to see Magnus waving at him, and Santa smirking in the background. 

Maybe Santa did make Tom’s wish come true, maybe Alec had gotten a gift this year.


End file.
